Slappy the Living Dummy
Slappy is a ventriloquist's dummy that comes to life with disasterous results to his owner. Characteristics Name: Slappy Age: Unknown Hair: Red Eyes: Black Likes: to torment his owner Dislikes: Being silenced Family: None Background Slappy was carved out of coffin wood by an ancient sorcerer. The sorcerer was trying to create the perfect doll; a perfect being to place his spirit in when he died. he discovered that dummies could be used as a conduit to hold his soul in, and as such, he created 100 dummies in which he had perfected each, Slappy being the most advanced. When the sorcerer died, he placed his soul inside the dummy, waiting for the day he will awaken again when someone says the magic words, which are written in a card kept in Slappy's pocket, "Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano" which translates to, "You and I are one, now." But there is another story behind him. The Sorcerer that created Slapy was born in the year 1869. As a child, he had no friends--only dolls and dummies, but as an adult he became a very successful ventriloquist. Single and with no family, the sorcerer amassed a huge collection of ventriloquist dummies that he made for himself, carving them from the wood of coffin wood, totaling more than 100, each with their own specific name and personality. He cherished the dolls so much, that he regarded them as his children. His favorite of his dummies was named Slappy. During the late 1930s and early 1940s, he performed his vaudeville stage act at the illustrious Guignol Theater in Ravens Fair. He performed nearly every night and lived out of his dressing room/lab in the theater. During one particular show in 1941, a young attendee named Michael Ashen rudely remarked about how he could see the man's lips move during his performance. He tried to restrain his embarrassment, and voiced his frustration through Slappy. As Slappy, the ventriloquist defended the idea that both the doll and he were two separate people. During the course of this conversation, their voices even began to overlap one another. He ended the performance by directing a cold stare at Michael Ashen saying, "Now who's the dummy?" Behind closed doors however, the Sorcerer could not forgive the rude child's disbelief. His rage grew to the point that he kidnapped Michael Ashen and hid him away. When the boy's disappearance garnered notice throughout the town, the locals immediately suspected the Sorcerer. Members of the Ashen family, as well as other families, stormed his home in the theater. They murdered him by forcing him to scream and then ripping out his tongue, silencing the ventriloquist's voice forever. Or so it seemed. As before they could find him, he had cast a spell on Slappy, making him his vessel to inhabit should he die. The man's body was taken to the Walker Funeral Home for burial arrangements. As per his will, he wanted his remains to be cosmetically altered to resemble a doll. The director of the funeral home Richard Walker conceded to the man's wishes. Also, his will requested that all 99 of his dolls were to be buried beside his in individual caskets, say for Slappy, who had mysteriously disappeared that night. This wish was also granted and the corpse and dolls occupied a faraway corner at the Ravens Fair Cemetery. The story did not end with his death however. His spirit, now inhabiting Slappy’s body, rose from the grave and sought to avenge itself against the families of Ravens Fair. Working through his new body, Slappy haunted the townsfolk, murdering numerous people. Over the span of decades, Slappy continued to silence those in the community by murdering anyone who screamed upon seeing him. Bodies were discovered with sunken, ashen faces; their tongues forcibly removed from their bodies. Slappy soon became a figure of local legend and the people or Ravens Fair feared to even speak his name. Until R.L.Stine sealed him within the Book of Goosebumps, trapping him along with the other evils he, John Stranger, and Elsa had caught over the years. Until in the 21st Century, Courtney Keller unleashed them again, along with Slappy, who began to continue his reign of terror within her home town of Amityville. And to start it off, he victimizes Courtney's brother, Max, making Courtney a dangerous enemy for the dummy. Personality Slappy is thrill-seeking, sadistic, foul-mouthed and has a very short temper. He also holds grudges, and never forgets when someone has crossed him. He is a relentless hunter of victims, but if the hunting of a certain victim is slow going, he will divert his attention and kill others, sometimes if they threaten to expose him, or sometimes just for fun. He even has a tendency to kill people who try to help him, proving he is irredeemably evil, and cannot be reasoned with. He is also rude and unappreciative to his cohorts. Slappy also possess a sarcastic wit, and also blurts insults at the most random of times, usually for comedic measure, possibly due to his Dummy nature. Skills/Abilities Voice Mimicry: Due to him tearing out the tongues of so many of his victims, Slappy has mastered mimicking the voices of others as well as former and potential victims. Sound Deprivation: Before he attacks, sound completely silences, except the voices of his victims before he slays them. Gallery Voice Actor * Brad Duriff Navigation Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Evil Trapped within the Book